What We Fear
by The Corrupted Hobo Ninja
Summary: Our fears normally cross over into our nightmares, so what happens when the Straw Hats dream?


**So, um, hi, Corrupted Hobo Ninja here.**

**This is my first story and I'm kind of nervous, so yeah. Also do note that I am not making you read this story at gun point so if you don't like it cause of something idiotic such as you not liking One Piece, what the fuck are you doing here then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and if I did, it will be fucked up, let's just say.**

* * *

What We Fear

When Brook dreams, he dreams of loneliness.

He dreams he is alone, because it is all his fault that the Straw Hats died and he, for some unknown reason, lives on. It is only silence that greets and engulfs within the dream, silence that no matter how much he sings or plays music, it will not fill quietness.

And perhaps it is not the silence that despairs him, but the knowledge that Brook let another family die, while he lives on.

* * *

When Franky dreams, he dreams of Tom's death.

Well not Tom's death, per se, but of the Straw Hats dying in so very familiar circumstances. He dreams that one day Marines will get hold of his weapons once more, and turn them on the Straw Hats. Weapons he crafted and designed himself.

And the thought of once again, indirectly, killing his family makes it so much worse.

* * *

When Robin dreams, she dreams of horrors she's seen as a little girl.

Horrors that are a result of the Marines desperation to keep her knowledge from the general public, but this time it's the Straw Hats who are enduring what she has seen. But she knows that her crew won't die to the insignificant enemies that use to be so powerful to her. But her imagination is too powerful and conjures up scenarios of Marines that will send someone so powerful that even Luffy cannot defeat.

Robin cannot help but think that Saul never mentioned how quickly and easily families can fall because of a world too ignorant.

* * *

When Chopper dreams, he dreams of a feeling to well known to doctors.

Helplessness to do anything for patients too far gone, except this time, he knows the patients personally. They were the one who stretched a hand towards him, despite his insistences that he is a monster, and did so much for him. Yet he cannot do a thing for the Straw Hats who lie too quietly in his infirmary.

And Chopper wonders why none of Doctor Hilruk's teachings can apply to now.

* * *

When Sanji dreams, he dreams of starvation.

Starvation in which he is the sole cause, because he used too much in one go and now the Straw Hats are paying the price with hollow bellies. It hurts when his lovely ladies wither and fade like dried flowers, and although Sanji will die before he admits it, it is also painful when the shitty men walk around with sunken in cheeks and deteriorating muscles. Soon enough they drop one by one, and their ship becomes nothing more than a haunted boat floating in the middle of an unforgiving sea.

The deaths of everyone (including the shitty men) is more painful than Zeff losing his leg for him, because he cannot ever ask for forgiveness.

* * *

When Usopp dreams, he dreams of lying.

He has always lied, so it is natural that one day no one will believe him because he has told far too many lies for them to differentiate between truth and lie, and they will die because they didn't believe him. It has happened before in Syrup Village and so he dreams of his nakama dying because when he warns them, they laugh and die.

Ussop is reminded of a tale his mother used to tell him, and he regrets not listening to it.

* * *

When Nami dreams, she dreams of being lost.

Because someday the map she uses will be wrong and lead them to places that she does not know about, and the unknown is something Nami _loathes. _Her hate is not surprising because, when they are lost, death can ensue (not necessarily the enemy) and it is purely her fault because she is the only one who navigates and therefore should be able to recognise a bogus map when she saw one.

The Straw Hats dying because of her mistake is unacceptable and too painful to acknowledge, because no one, least of all her saviours should suffer the fate of being lost.

* * *

When Zoro dreams, he dreams of promises.

He dreams that someday the promises he has made will be broken; he will lose and die before he becomes the world's greatest swordsman. And when he dies, he sees the Straw Hats gathered around his body, broken, eyes shining with grief.

Somehow it's not the thought that he wasn't able to attain the title of World's greates swordsman that breaks him, but rather the thought of letting Luffy and the crew down.

* * *

When Luffy dreams, he dreams of death.

They always start with Ace's death at Marineford, but when the killing blow is dealt, the person occasionally changes to a member of his crew. Sometimes it's Zoro, sometimes it's Chopper, but they all receive their turn and are always, _always _pleading for him to save them. Luffy would rather them blame him, because it's less painful for him and at least they are correct in blaming him.

One by one they die, and he wonders how he can become Pirate King when he cannot save his nakama.

* * *

But despite the haunting nightmares, they are nothing more than dreams, and so the Straw Hats adapt like they always do.

The crew say nothing when Brook looks more haggard in the morning and sings louder and more than usual. They simply join in and make sure he is never alone throughout the day and night.

It is not a surprise in the morning to find Franky in his workshop tearing up weapon plans, and designing mundane appliances that have absolutely _nothing_ to do with fighting. But when he does this, a Straw Hat will always be near him, explaining what new 'cool' machine he can design for the kitchen or something as ordinary as flipping pages in a book.

When Robin sits at a table without a book and stares vacantly at the Straw Hats, they know that it's time to drag her into a game. A game that is ideally embarrassing or funny so that Robin will smile.

Chopper is a little more extreme, calling every Straw Hat for a check-up that lasts for at least an hour each. But they endure his fussing with little to no fight and agree to almost everything he tells them to do.

Sanji counts his food supply several times, often taking up the whole day just to record what he needs to buy. The Straw Hats all help each time, and counts loudly, checking with Sanji for every little detail.

It is obvious for Usopp because it is when he refuses to spin a story about the 'Great Captain Usopp' for the whole day. So when this happens, the crew listens to every word he says, absorbing them.

When Nami goes over her maps with a fevor, the Straw Hats know better than to disturb her, but rather leave her be, keeping an eye on her and making sure she eats and does not overwork.

Zoro goes without his naps and trains the entire day, only stopping to eat and take breaks whenever Chopper insists. Chopper is only one allowed to tell him to take breaks, the others let him train in silence.

But when Luffy has nightmares, he doesn't play but rather accompanies each member of the crew in whatever they are doing. It is the only time the crew have to initiate games, games that do not involve any of the Straw Hats being out of Luffy's sight.

The crew don't bring up the nightmares, because actions are stronger than words, and they all understand.

* * *

**Finally done. This one shot was kind of messed up cause I had all these ideas for it at 5 am in the morning, but I had shit to do, so by the time I got to it, my inspiration died. But I was kind of determined to upload an angsty story, so here you go.**

**Uploading this was a pain, cause I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to be doing, and I may have uploaded this story twice, yay.**

**I'm also not quite sure about the title, but I wanted something more original than 'Dreams'.**

**Please review and tell me what I need to improve, and whether my title was shitty, and if you're going to leave a review that is focused on making me feel bad for the fun of it, please push the back button.**

**Ja ne!**

**The Corrupted Hobo Ninja.**


End file.
